Several methods of waste processing occurring in human society have been researched and developed, but most waste has been processed with a method of landfill, ocean dumping, or incineration.
Here, an incineration method is generally performed with a method of burning waste that is collected and carried from each place together with fuel with large scale equipment, and dumping resulting ash. However, an initial equipment cost of such a large incineration facility is enormous and a great deal of operation management cost is required, and a collection and transport problem and a processing problem of the remaining ash after incineration additionally occur.
As a method of solving such a problem, a small-scale industrial waste processing apparatus that can be moveably installed has been in the spotlight, and particularly, a low-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus that is developed as a result of research on processing of special waste in which incineration processing should be performed, such as medical waste and industrial waste, is put to practical use.
Next, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0256297 is an example of the above-described low-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus, and discloses a low-temperature pyrolysis apparatus of a combustible gas using industrial waste as a main fuel.
The low-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus vaporizes a carbon material of industrial waste by pyrolyzing various waste tires or industrial waste at a low temperature in a main body of a carbonization device, and completely burns the industrial waste by supplying a gas to a combustion chamber through an induction pipe while continuously generating a gas that can use as a fuel, thereby processing without discharge of an air pollution material.
However, a low-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus of the above-described configuration has a drawback that an exhaust gas heavily occurs while a combustion chamber is often overheated when burning a chemical product such as vinyl and plastic, and because waste having a high moisture content is incompletely burned, the waste having a high moisture content should be burned separately from waste in a dry state.
Particularly, only when a separate secondary combustion apparatus is installed at the exhaust side of the incineration apparatus is dioxin occurring while burning removed and thus energy waste increases, and an incineration time is extended by low-temperature pyrolysis, such that a limitation exists in a one-day processing capacity.
The present inventor has suggested an apparatus that can pyrolyze at a high temperature as an incineration apparatus that solves the problem.
Next, Korean Patent No. 10-1483751 relates to a high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus that is suggested by the present inventor and that is registered as a patent, and because the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus has a configuration of injecting an incineration material into an internal combustion chamber, starting combustion in a closed and sealed state to be isolated from the outside, and performing high temperature combustion while forcibly supplying outside air upon combustion, the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus may incinerate an incineration material by complete combustion in a high temperature state.
The high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus is small scale equipment that can be easily moved and that burns an incineration material at a high temperature by forcedly injecting air necessary for combustion to a space that is separated from the outside, and the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus has a merit that it can completely burn general household waste or industrial waste, but because the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus has a structure in which a blast pipe is disposed along an interior circumference of a combustion chamber, an area of the combustion chamber is relatively small and thus the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus has a small processing capacity, compared with an external form size.
By embedding a heat exchange pipe within a wall body of the combustion chamber, the high-temperature pyrolysis incineration apparatus has a structure that recovers heat of hot air or hot water to be discarded, and thus a wall of the combustion chamber has a large thickness and a heavy weight.